Avatar:Not the last Airbender
by peanutbuttergirl1997
Summary: Going to be a multi- chapter story. This is the first chapter. 22 years after Sozin's comit. Aang and Katara have 3 kids;one's an airbender. Her name is Kya. This is kinda an intro. Adventure/tiny tragedy/Mystery/Family/Friendship and Gaang later on!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people… _

_This is my first fanfiction story so please be nice _

_But flames are accepted. _

_If this story is terrible I have an excuse (kinda) – hurricane Bill is coming!!!_

_Anyways….. This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe. _

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide) _

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon and Brian and Mike **

_Wow…. Long author's note…my bad…. Ok here it is! _

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter One**

Normal POV

Aang woke up to the sound of a badger mole croaking. He stretched and airbended the blankets off of him, waking up his wife.

"Aang?" Katara's eyes were bleary. "Is it really necessary for you to wake up so early?"

Aang smiled apologetically, "Sorry, hon, but I have to teach Kya the air scooter!"

"At 5:30?" She asked.

"I have a feeling it might take a while." Aang said, "She loves to play around."

"I wonder who she got that from!" Katara mumbled sarcastically. But she smiled laid back down. Aang got dressed in his traditional airbending attire and tiptoed down the icy corridor to Kya's room.

Aang pulled back the sheet that covered the door, to reveal his daughter and Sokka's daughter, Yue II, sprawled on the ground. He smirked and then cleared his throat loudly. Yue just turned over in her sleep, but Kya sat up with a start, sending a blast of air around the room.

"Dad?" Kya asked, getting unsteadaly to her feet, "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

Aang smiled a goofy grin. "It's 5:30! Time for you to learn the air scooter!!!"

"DAAAAD!" Kya complained, "Can't this wait until later?" "No!" Aang responded, "Cause guess who's coming later today?" Kya rolled her eyes. "Who?" She asked.

"Firelord Zuko, Mai, Leezolo, and Somzon!" Aang answered.

"Really?!" Kya yelped, "Yay! Yeah, dad you have to teach me the air scooter! And the air slice! Everything! So I can spare against Somzon- and win!"

Aang smiled. "That's not all. Toph and The Duke and Talifa are coming today, too!"

"Are we having a reunion or something?" Kya asked. Aang started to talk but Kya cut him off. "Oh, never mind! Come on! We're wasting time! Teach me the air scooter!!!"

Aang laughed. "Alright let's go!"

Kya's POV

My dad is so fun to airbend with- probably because we're the two last airbenders in the whole world. Apparently the fire nation wiped them all out except for my dad. But I can't believe that Zuko's great grandpa did that- Zuko's so nice!

Oh yeah, my dad's the avatar. I love to spar with him even though I always lose. Hey it's not fair! He can bend all four elements- and he had mastered them all 22 years ago! I can just airbend.

Wow- I'm glad I got up at 5:30. The air scooter is really fun! My dad said that some of his friends a long time ago made a game with them. Maybe after we're done, we can play it!

Katara's POV

I didn't go back to sleep after Aang left. I waited to see if he could get Kya up. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, I heard yells of excitement from both Kya and Aang. I also heard whooshes of air. I smiled and reached back to pull my long hair in its normal bun, braid and hair loopies.

As I was pulling on my parka, a messenger hawk flew in the window. I pulled a letter out of a container on the birds back. It had the fire nation royal seal on it.

"Uh Oh." I thought, "I hope they're still coming." I unrolled the scroll and read. "Dear Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and family. I know my family and I were coming to visit for happy reasons, but now I have bad news, and you won't like it. I'm so sorry, but I'll tell you when we arrive.

Love from Zuko, Mai, Leezolo, and Somzon."

_Sorry that was really short I promise the other chapters will be longer. Did you love it? Hate it? Have no opinion? Why? _

_The first 5 people to review will get special credit in my next chapter_ 

_So please review!!! _

-peanutbuttergirl1997


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of___**Avatar**:**Not the last Airbender**!!! _First, as promised, I would like _to _credit my first reviewers_: 1)** anna**, 2)** dpil237**. _Thanks SO much guys- you're awesome!_ : ) _ I know I said I would credit my first 5 reviewers, but only 2 had reviewed and I wanted to keep writing. So if you are the 3__rd__, 4__th__, or 5__th__ person to review Chapter 1, PM me and I will recognize you in later chapters._

_Oh, just to remind you… _

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe. _

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide) _

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter Two **

**Kya's Pov **

"Ouch!" I yelled, as my air scooter faded away. I landed really hard on my butt, and my dad looked like he was trying not to laugh. Dang it! I knew how to make one, but once I hopped on, it faded away after 5 seconds. My dad was now showing off his own air scooter. _He _could stay on it for 7 minutes. Just then, Uncle Sokka walked in.

"Aang!" Uncle Sokka yelled, and my dad toppled off his air scooter. I giggled, and he shot a dirty look at me. "What is it, Sokka?" He asked. Sokka looked amused. "Do you know what time it is?" He exclaimed, "Because Toph's boat is coming to the wall right now."

"What?!" Me and my dad yelled, "Really?" I could've sworn it was still 5:30. My dad opened his glider and sailed off the balcony. Uncle Sokka grabbed my hand, and we started running down the hall to greet them.

**Aang's Pov **

I landed softly on the deck of Toph's boat. Suddenly I heard a yell, "Twinkle Toes, that's gotta be you!" Toph was running across the deck and jumped into my arms, knocking me over. "Hi Toph!" I shouted happily, "It's great to see you again!" Toph was wearing a long brown parka. Her hair was pulled into its normal huge bun, and of course, she was barefoot.

The Duke hurried up with a smile on his face, holding hands with Talifa. "Hi Aang." He said. I still couldn't believe that The Duke and Toph got married, even though that was 12 years ago. "Hey Duke." I answered back with a smile. The Duke's eyes narrowed. "How many times do I have to say it, it's THE Duke!" Toph shook her head and then turned back to me. "So where's Sweetness?" She asked. I grinned. "She's waiting at the wall, with Kya, Hako, and Giatso." Toph smirked, "And I can't wait to see good ol' Snoozels again; let me guess, is he still sleeping?"

"No." I answered, "I think he's there too with Suki, Yue, and Quato." Toph pulled me into another bone crushing hug, "Oh, it's just been so long!" Then she let go, and Talifa walked up to me.

"Hi Aang." She said shyly. Talifa was nothing like her mom or dad, for she was cautious, careful, and sometimes shy. She was wearing a parka just like Toph's, except hers was a bright green.

"Hey Talifa."I replied. "Wow, did you grow!" Talifa blushed, and I smiled. Then the ship lurched to a stop, and waterbenders opened a hole in the Ice wall. We passed through.

"We're here!" I shouted. Suddenly, Toph metalbended us off the ship, and we all landed in a heap, right on top of Katara, Kya, Hako, Giatso, Sokka, Suki, Yue, and Quato.

"Toph!" Sokka, Katara, and Suki yelled, and rushed to hug her. I wrapped myself in a hug with them too, and saw out of the corner of my eye, all the kids greeting Talifa. We finally pulled apart.

"So where's Zuko?" Toph asked Katara. "He's coming later." She answered. I smiled. The gaang that had helped me defeat Ozai was going to be reunited once again!

**Kya's Pov **

After me, Yue, Quato, Hako, and Giatso had reunited with Talifa, we set off towards our house. My family and Yue's family shared the Ice Palace. Uncle Sokka was the Water King. We started walking in, and then Yue turned to Quato.

"Quato. How about you, Hako, and Giatso go fishing?" She asked, "Talifa, Kya, and I need a little- girl time!" Quato looked annoyed. Obviously, he would rather be playing with his friends than look after his two little cousins.

"You're not the boss of me, lil' sis." He answered angrily. "Why don't YOU watch them, and I'll go hang with some friends or wait for Leezolo and Somzon to arrive." He rolled his eyes and stalked off. There was an awkward silence. Then Giatso began to cry.

"But…. But…but…Ky-KY!" He sobbed to me, "I wanna go Fissing! I wanna go fissing! I wanna waaatabend!" I sighed.

"Hako!" I suddenly commanded, "Bring Giatso to mom! Now!" Hako groaned. "Do I have t-"

"Now!!!!" I yelled. Hako pouted, but took Giatso's hand and hurried away.

Me, Talifa, and Yue entered Yue's room. Talifa smiled. "It's been so long since I was here!" She exclaimed. "I know!" I answered. We sat down in a circle on the ground.

"So... what should we do?" I asked. Yue started pulling on a strand of her long red hair. Suddenly she jumped. "I know!" She exclaimed, "Let's play truth or dare!" I grinned, and Talifa smiled.

"Okay!" We said in unison. I started.

"Yue." I said, "Truth or Dare?" Yue twirled her hair again, thinking it over.

"Truth!" She finally answered. I started thinking what I should ask her. Then Talifa leaned over and whispered timidly in my ear, "Ask her who's the hottest/cutest guy she knows!"

I giggled, and repeated it to Yue. Yue put on a huge grin and whispered, "Leezolo." She had a dreamy expression on her face.

"Really?!?!" Me and Talifa yelled. Yue still had a dreamy expression. "Yeah." She answered, "What about you guys?" Talifa looked uneasy.

"I guess this boy who's my neighbor, he's 12, and he's kinda cute." She stared at her shoes. Then Yue turned to me. But if she asked me, I wasn't gonna tell her. I couldn't! The cutest boy I had ever met thought we were just friends, and if he found out, it could ruin everything! I was fine just being his friend and was fine with him usually kicking my butt when we sparred. Just then, Aunt Suki burst through the door.

"Girls." She said, "Zuko, Mai, and Somzon are here!"

**Katara's Pov **

Zuko's fire nation ship chugged to the wall. I was excited to see them, but I kept thinking about that letter._ "I have bad news, and you won't like it."_ I wondered what it was.

The ship slowly stopped, and the ramp lowered down. Aang was next to me looking excited. I smiled to myself. Aang was ALWAYS excited about something.

Zuko and Mai came out first. Me, Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki ran to hug him. Zuko tried to smile, but I could tell something was bothering him. Suddenly Sokka yelled.

"YEAH! TEAM AVATAR IS **BACK!** AIR! (He pointed to Aang) WATER! (He pointed to me) EARTH! (He pointed to Toph) FIRE! (He pointed to Zuko) FAN AND SWORD!!!" (He pointed to himself and Suki.) Everyone laughed, even Mai.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on the back of my dress. It was Giatso. Hako was behind him, and I saw Yue, Quato, Kya, and Talifa running towards us. Once they got here, Kya shouted, "SOMZON! LEEZOLO!" And ran to hug them. All the other kids followed her lead.

Zuko smiled fondly, but then said, "Why don't you kids run along and play, or spar, or something?" They all cheered, and I heard Kya yell something to Somzon. He grinned, and they all ran away. We all turned to Zuko.

Mai started, 'Did you guys get our message?" Everyone looked confused, but I nodded.

"Yeah." I said, "So what's the bad news?" Aang locked eyes with me. "Bad news?" He voiced worryingly. I squeezed his hand. Zuko stepped forward, and began.

"The bad news is, Azula's insanity finally wore off." He stated. Mai looked worried, but I felt Aang relax next to me.

"That's all?" He said, "That's not good, but it's not bad either, is it?" Mai looked at the ground and Zuko shook his head.

"That's not all. Azula apparently had made a secret army within the fire nation, an army of the people who didn't want me firelord, who wanted to keep having war with the other nations. And now, Azula has escaped from prison."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I'm actually pretty proud of how this came out, if you can believe that! I know someone else wrote something about Azula escaping from prison, so if that was you, PM me so I can give you credit for coming up with that fantastical idea!

Please review! Same as before, I will give credit to the first 5 reviewers. If you review- you are awesome! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

-KC


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody! Sorry it's took me FOREVER to update, my friend was staying over my house for 3 days, and my internet is down._

**anna **_was the first and only _person_ to comment on Chapter 2. Thanks, _**anna**_, you rock!_

_So, this is the third chapter of Avatar:Not the last Airbender…… and to remind you…… _

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe. _

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide) _

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**Avatar Book 4**

**Chapter Three **

Suki's Pov

When Zuko said the bad news, I almost fainted. Azula had escaped, and she had a whole army? It just didn't seem… fair. I thought that the war had ended 22 years ago. I didn't want to admit it, but Azula scared me. She was so deadly and precise. So evil.

I looked at Sokka, who was staring at the snowy ground with a terrified look on his face. Then Aang spoke up.

"Azula…. escaped?" He asked. He was staring at Zuko. Zuko nodded his head once, confirming what he had already said. A tear slid down Katara's cheek, and Aang wrapped his arms around her protectively. Sokka squeezed my hand, and then voiced what I was thinking.

"So… what are we going to do about it?" My husband asked. Mai stepped forward, looking scared.

"Well, Azula was last seen near the southern side of The Earth Kingdom." She said, "So that's why she's most likely still somewhere in the South." There was an awkward silence, seeing as we were in the **SOUTHERN **Water Tribe. Just then, a woman about me and Mai's age walked up.

"Hello." She said. A scarf covered the bottom half of her face, and her hood was up, common for this cold, icy tundra. A few strands of black hair stuck out from beneath her hood.

"Hi Lilu." Katara said, "Oh, this is Firelord Zuko, Firelady Mai, Toph, and The Duke. You guys, this is Lilu. She's from the Northern Water Tribe." Lilu nodded, and spoke in a muffled voice.

"Hello. Toph, Duke, nice to meet you." Toph inclined her head, but her brow was furrowed as she stared at Lilu. The Duke looked annoyed, probably because yet another person called him 'Duke.' Then Lilu faced Mai and Zuko, and her golden eyes darkened.

"Oh, Firelord Zuko." She sneered, "I am QUITE humble to be in your presence. And Mai, the wife of this…..great man! What an honor!" Lilu said the last line sarcastically, and stalked off.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Katara, and she and I shrugged. Lilu was very nice, but when anyone even mentioned Zuko or Mai's name, she got angry. I was guessing that she still had a grudge against the Fire Nation.

"In one hour, meet me in the meeting room at my house." Sokka suddenly said, "We'll have a meeting to decide what to do about Azula."

Kya's Pov

I turned around, and bowed low to Somzon, as he did the same to me. It was time to spar! Yue, Talifa, Leezolo, Giatso, and my friend Hana were rooting for me. Quato, Hako, 2 of Quato's friends (Pulom and Kanto), and Hako's best friend Wonoam were rooting for Somzon.

"Ready!" Yue yelled, "Set! SPAR!!!" I sent an air blast strait at Somzon, who jumped right over it. As he was doing so, he sent a fire blast at me. I put my fists together, and made a giant air bubble around me, knocking away the fire.

"Someone's been practicing!" Somzon yelled at me. He did a 360 on the ground, and a ring of fire shot towards me.

"Yeah, my dad taught me some moves!" I yelled back. I knew it was a perfect opportunity to try an air scooter. I twirled my arms around, and made a small spinning ball of air. "Please work, please work," I thought to myself. I hopped on.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled, and flew towards him, balancing on my air scooter. I smashed right into him, and he fell over.

"Yeah! I WON! YEAH!" I yelled. I jumped off my air scooter, and placed my right foot on Somzon's back. Yue, Leezolo, Giatso, Talifa, and Hana were all cheering. Somzon pulled himself up. He smiled at me.

"Good one, Ky." He said. I smiled back, and we shook hands. When my hand enveloped his, shivers ran down my spine. I had finally won against my dream guy, Somzon.

Aang's Pov

I finished having dinner with Katara, Hako, Kya, and Giatso. No matter how many times Katara cooked them, I would never like stewed sea prunes. As I threw my bowl of them out the window behind me, Giatso spoke up.

"Mommy, guess waat? Dada, guess waat?" Giatso asked us. Katara scraped at her empty bowl and then looked up.

"What is it, Giatso?" She asked. She noticed that my bowl was empty too, and she reached to fill it. Great. More sea prunes.

"Ky-KY and Swamzwan had a fight wif awebending and fwirebending. And Ky- KY won! Ky- KY won!" Giatso yelped. He sounded thrilled. I looked over at my daughter, who was pulling on one of her dark shoulder length braids. I smiled.

"So, looks like waking up at 5:30 am paid off after all." I said. Kya nodded, and started to blush. I wondered why. Then Katara interrupted my thoughts.

"Aang, it's time for the meeting." She said. Kya cocked her head.

"What meeting?" She asked, "About what? You guys usually have meetings when something's going wrong. What went wrong?" I exchanged a glance with Katara. She nodded to me, as if to say 'You can tell her.'

All of the kids knew about Azula, even Giatso. I decided I would just tell Kya that Azula had escaped, because Hako and Giatso would just freak out.

I went over to Kya and whispered, "Kya, please don't be scared, but Azula has escaped, and well… she has a whole army. Me, your mother, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Toph, Duke, Zuko, and Mai are going to have a meeting to decide what we should do about it. While we're at the meeting, Lilu's going to come over to stay with you, Hako, and Giatso. Somzon, Yue, Quato, and Talifa are coming too."

I lifted my head and looked into her eyes, the exact same color as mine. She looked terrified. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell her.

"Azula… Zuko's sister?" Kya asked, "She…. She's free? Is that the same person who almost killed you? The person who shocked Zuko with lightning? The one who tried to kill all of you? The one who went crazy???" I stared at her.

"How did you know Azula did all that?" I asked, choosing not to answer her many questions.

"Uncle Sokka told me." Kya replied. Just then, Katara tapped me on the shoulder.

"Lilu's here." She said. I smiled as Lilu walked in, her short, shaggy, black hair blowing every which way. She was very close to our family, and always helped us out, even though we had just met her a week ago. She reminded me of someone, but I could never put my finger on who.

"Avatar Aang." Lilu said to me, bowing. I thought I saw an angry look on her face, but when I looked again, her face was expressionless.

"Lilu." I said, "Thank you for watching our children." She gave an odd smile. Then Katara took my hand, and we went off to the meeting.

Katara's Pov

Aang and I walked to The Meeting Room, which was in a separate building than our house. On the way, we stopped at the stables, where Appa and his family were.

Appa was not the last sky bison. We had found one other female bison, and we named her Afae. Now they had kids, 3 baby sky bison. 2 girls (Snowball and Fluffy), and 1 boy. (Appo)

Aang ran to Appa and hugged him. Then he grabbed some hay to feed them. I smiled. Even before an important meeting, Aang's love for animals never died. Just then, one of the female baby bison walked over and nuzzled me. It was Snowball, Kya's sky bison.

We finished feeding them, and went on our way to The Meeting Room.

Aang's Pov

The meeting was long, and by the end we had still come up with nothing. Katara and I made our way back to the house. Sokka's house and my house were separate, but we had a corridor that connected them.

We pulled open the sheet that hung in the doorway, and walked into our house. Katara went to the kitchen to make some tea, and I went upstairs to check on the kids.

I went into Giatso's room and smiled. My youngest son was fast asleep, hugging a stuffed platypus bear. Then I noticed Lilu was sitting next to Giatso's bed. I walked over to her. Lilu looked wide awake.

"Lilu." I said to her, "Thank you for taking care of the children. "How were they?" Lilu smiled.

"They were PERFECT little angels. Giatso went to bed at about 7, and Hako fell asleep at 9. The others went to bed around 10:30." Lilu replied.

"Thank you." I said again.

"So…. where's Leezolo?" Lilu asked casually, "I haven't met him yet."

"He's sleeping in the guest lodge." I told her. Lilu gave a small smile, bowed, and left. Then Katara entered. I took her hand, and we went off to bed.

Leezolo's Pov

I was just getting ready for bed. My parents had already fallen asleep, and my little brother was over at Kya's house. I smiled to myself. Even if Somzon didn't know it, I knew that he had a crush on Kya. I pulled off the parka I was wearing and shivered. This icy land was so different than the Fire Nation. I missed Yazaia, and my friends back home. But I was glad to see Quato and everyone else again.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and was just starting to drift off to sleep, when suddenly; something was stuffed in my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. A blindfold was slapped over my eyes, and I felt my arms and legs being tied together. Suddenly, I was turned upside down, and I fell into something, it must've been a sack. I heard a strange sound, and I was propelled forward by something, and it smelled like fire. I couldn't move.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Ooooooooooo cliff hanger! Oh, Yazaia is Leezolo's girlfriend. Can you guess who kidnapped Leezolo??? _

_PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL CREDIT THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE WHO REVIEW, OR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! (That's how desperate I am :D) _

_Thanks for reading! Next update should be soon! _

_-KC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we are with Chapter 4! First, I would like to credit_ **arizony**_ and_ **JesseK** _for reviewing on Chapter 3._ _Thanks guys! You rock!_

_To remind you yet again…_ : )

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe. _

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide) _

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to Brian, Mike, and Nickelodeon.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Avatar Book 4**

**Chapter Four **

Katara's Pov

I woke up to the sound of loud talking. I groaned and sat up, just to see Aang standing by the curtain that blocked our doorway. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Morning, Katara," Aang said. He sounded worried, "Did I wake you up?" I smiled at him, but then noticed that Mai and Zuko were running down the hall. A feeling of dread crept into my throat.

"What happened?" I asked Aang. He was about to say something, when Mai interrupted.

"Have you seen Leezolo, Katara?" She asked me, "Please tell me you've seen him." She had a frantic look in her eye. "We haven't seen him since last night. This morning I went in to his room…. And he wasn't there!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe he went ice fishing with Quato… or maybe he's sparring with someone… or…" I faltered as tears slid down Mai's cheeks. Mai NEVER cried. This wasn't good.

"He… he was gone… and… and… there were…were… scorch marks on the floor, window, and walls. The bed sheets and blankets were twisted up on the floor." Mai sobbed. Just then Zuko came up to us. Mai threw herself into his arms.

"Leezolo's not in your house, or Sokka's, or ours. My son's been kidnapped!" Zuko cried. Mai gave a huge sob. My heart fell. This was not good. But who would have kidnapped him? I knew I had to make sure that all the rest of the kids were save.

"Aang, we have to find the other kids." I voiced aloud. His face fell. I knew that now he was worried they would be kidnapped too. He quickly made an air scooter and zoomed down the hall to Giatso's room. I looked at Mai and Zuko again.

"We can't give up hope," I told them, "Wake up Toph, The Duke, Sokka, and Suki. Maybe the kidnapper is still close."

Kya's Pov

I yawned and opened my eyes to look around my room. Everything was the same as it was last night. Yue was sprawled on my sleeping mat, Talifa was on my right. Quato was sleeping next to Somzon, whose head was on my stomach-

'WHAT!?!?' I thought to myself. I felt my cheeks redden. Somzon's head was on my stomach… and his hand was… in MY HAND! I felt more blushing coming on, yet I felt very pleased. 'Maybe he likes me back!' I thought. No, I couldn't think about that. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I lifted Somzon off of me, realizing that if anyone woke up and saw us sleeping like that, it would be really, really, really, REALLY awkward.

Suddenly, my dad burst through the curtain. He was holding both Hako and Giatso in his arms. Thank the spirits that he didn't come in 5 minutes before.

"GUYS! ARE YOU ALL HERE!? OH, THANK GOODNESS! WAKE UP!!!!" He screamed. I jumped up, sending a swoosh of air around me. Somzon's eyes popped open. Talifa and Quato sat up strait, and Yue screamed.

My dad looked guilty, but also sad and nervous. Hmmm… I wondered why. Then, he answered my question.

"Leezolo has been kidnapped." He said. My mouth dropped open. WHAT did he just say?

"What did you just say?" Somzon asked, echoing my thoughts, "My brother's been WHAT?"

"Kidnapped." My dad confirmed. We just sat there, stunned. I noticed that behind my dad, Mai was CRYING. So this wasn't a trick. My mom rushed into the room and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. This was so sudden. I had a million questions.

"Leezolo was KIDNAPPED? Who? How? When? WHY?" I asked. My mom finally let go of me. I glanced over at Somzon, who was in the exact same position. He looked like he was going to pass out.

"We have to look everywhere," Zuko announced, "Me and Mai will keep checking the houses. Aang, Katara, Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Duke, check the shorelines and the wall." They all nodded, and hurried away.

"Kids," Zuko continued, "Look anywhere else and where you think they could be. And watch Giatso." I grabbed my youngest brother's hand and nodded. Zuko and Mai ran off. There was a long silence. Somzon still hadn't moved. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, guys. Let's go." I said. Everyone rose and we walked out. I was leading, holding Giatso's hand. Then Quato caught up to me.

"Hey cous," He said, "Did you notice… Somzon?" I nodded my head yes. Poor Somzon, he was still in shock. I was too. This was scary. Leezolo had been kidnapped!

Normal Pov

"Lilu" grinned in satisfaction as she looked down at her brother's oldest son. "Leezolo, ha! What a stupid name," She said to herself. She was surprised that he didn't name any of his kids after their old fuddy- duddy Uncle. "Lilu" pulled back a strand of her short, uneven, crazy black hair. She hadn't done a very good job of cutting it- it was uneven and stuck up everywhere. "But at least no one had recognized me." She thought. Then one of her top generals (and her boyfriend) in her secret army walked over.

"How was the trip? Went smoothly, Princess?"

"Of course… no one suspects Lilu! That blind girl… what was her name? Had me worried though," She told him, "She had looked at me with suspicion. Oh, well. That Water Tribe Peasant who had married the Avatar was SO easy to fool. I hate wearing this scarf over my face all the time, though. And the rest of them still trust me."

The general nodded.

"That's good," He said, "You are a master of disguise, my princess." He kissed me on the cheek, and left.

When Lilu had seen Zuko, it had taken all of her restraint not to chop him in half then and there. But she would, when the time came. She shook my head. Back to reality. Lilu pulled the gag off of the struggling boy. He looked at her with fear and anger.

"Where am I? WHO ARE YOU!?" He yelled at her. She laughed.

"What you don't see the family resemblance?" She asked him mockingly, "I'm your Auntie Azula!"

Yue's Pov

We looked everywhere. No Leezolo. Kya was comforting Somzon, but she was blushing the whole time. I think I knew who her crush was.

We searched for 4 hours. Still couldn't find him. We ran into Lilu, though. She was so nice. She even offered to help us look. So she did, and we looked for 3 more hours. Still no luck. Where was he?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, this chapter came out pretty bad. Sorry! It was also short. Next will be longer, and better! _

_Please Review! If you don't already know the drill, I'll tell you again: I WILL CREDIT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! Oh, and first person to review, best reviewer, and most helpful reviewer will get SPECIAL credit!_

_Thanks!_ :D

-KC


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! This is the halfway point- Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!! I would like to credit_ **Kimjuni2** _for being the only person_ _to review Chapter 4. Thanks, Kim!_

_Okay, I know I've said this a MILLION TIMES, but:_

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender does NOT belong to me.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Avatar Book 4**

**Chapter Five**

Katara's Pov

We searched forever. It was 2:45 the NEXT morning that we finally gave up. We had been searching all day, and all night. All the kids had fallen asleep. I finished searching the shorelines with Toph and Aang. The Duke, Suki, and Sokka went to check the wall.

"It's no use. He's gone." I told Aang. Aang looked like he was about to cry. We had looked over every square inch of the shore. I had even used water bending to lift the water to see if he had… drowned. Thank goodness, he hadn't.

"I can't believe he's gone. And something's not right. Who would kidnap him in The Southern Water Tribe?" Aang asked me. But I think he knew the answer. I knew it too.

"Azula." I said, "Mai said that she was last seen near the southern side of the Earth Kingdom. She must've sneaked over here and stole Leezolo. No wonder, she would want to get revenge on Zuko. And Mai. And-" I got cut off because Aang ran right up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. We stood there for about 2 minutes. Then we broke apart.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathless. He gave a sly smile, but then a tear escaped one of his gray eyes.

"It's just- Azula wouldn't just want revenge against me, Mai, and Zuko. She would want revenge against all of us- but especially you. You're the one who defeated her. I'm just so glad she didn't take you. She might do bad things to Leezolo- but she would do worse to you." He said, choking back sobs. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. I could tell it didn't do much good, though. Azula was near. Maybe she was closer than we thought.

Zuko's Pov

I heard Katara and Aang's conversation, but left when they started kissing. I wanted to let them take their time. They did have a good point. Azula must have done it. And maybe I couldn't find her right away, but I could speak to someone who might know her plans. My father.

**Three Hours Later**

Kya's Pov

I grabbed my bag and stuffed things in it. We would be going on a "cruise" to find Leezolo. Also, Zuko wanted to talk to his dad or something. I reached for my glider and twirled it into a staff. Just then, my mom walked in.

"Time to go." She said softly. We would be going on Zuko's HUGE fire navy ship. It was big, but we would need to share rooms. I grabbed my mom's hand, and we hurried down the icy stairs.

When I got to the ship, I ran up the plank to claim rooms. It took a few fights and bending battles, but we finally figured it out. I would be sleeping in the coolest room (yay!) with Talifa and Yue. Somzon and Quato would be sleeping in the room next to us. Giatso and Hako would be sleeping in my parent's room. Lilu said she would come, too. To help look after us if my parents were busy. So she and her boyfriend were coming. When I asked her what his name was she said: "General." What an odd name! Toph, The Duke, Aunt Suki, and Uncle Sokka were coming, and of course Mai and Zuko were too. It was a full house.

It was a long, long, LONG boat ride. We went all the way to The Fire Nation, and finally we docked. Then Zuko said he had to go to some prison. Mai and both my parents wanted to come with him, but he refused.

When I stepped outside, I was hit with a hot blast of air. It was so hot out here! I quickly pulled off my parka, and everyone else did the same. Just then, I caught Lilu looking up at The Fire Nation hungrily. Zuko walked off in the distance.

Zuko's Pov

I walked into the prison, and the guards walked up to me. They all bowed.

"Firelord Zuko," One said, "To what do we owe this honor?" I glared down the hall, and then turned back to the guard that had spoken.

"I'm here to see my father." I stated. Two of the guards exchanged looks. Another murmured,

"Hmmm Ironic."

"What's ironic?" I asked him. The guards looked at each other again.

"Well, Ozai has been asking to see you. Said that he felt remorse. He wanted to make it up to you. Every day he kept saying, 'Must tell Zuko. Must redeem myself. Must tell Zuko.'" The guard cocked an eyebrow at me. As if I knew what my crazy dad was talking about! I shook my head to clear it, and then walked into the cell.

My father was slumped against the wall, but when he saw me, his eyes widened. He looked so much older. His once dark hair was silver and he also had deep wrinkles on his face. I took a cautious step closer. I hadn't talked to or seen my father for 22 years.

"Father?" I asked hesitantly, "Umm... you wanted to… speak to me?" Ozai stood strait up and hurried over to the side of his cell that was closest to me.

"My son. Firelord. I am so sorry. I realize that I have done wrong. It took me 21 years, but now I know. I must tell you to things. First of all, Azula has escaped! She came and visited me under another name, and told me she was going to kidnap your oldest son. I didn't even know you had a son! She was going to take him to a secret Island. It's near Kyoshi. Also, something else- A year after your banishment, your mother sent me a messenger hawk. She was living on Kyoshi Island. I don't know if she's still there but-" Suddenly, he kneeled over. The guards peeked in.

"What just happened?!" I cried, "Is he dead????!!??" One of the guards shook his head, and said, "No he just fainted. He's been doing that a lot lately."

I just kept staring at him. I knew where my mother was. I knew where my mother was- I KNEW WHERE MY MOTHER WAS!!! I gasped and ran out of the prison. I knew where my mother was!

Katara's Pov

Zuko ran back looking thrilled. He had a huge smile on his face. I wonder how talking to his father could have made him so happy. I looked at him as he SKIPPED on board.

"Uhhh… Zuko?" I asked, "Are you feeling alright?" Zuko, if possible, smiled wider.

"Ozai wanted to help. He felt remorse! He told me- where my mother was!!! She's on Kyoshi Island!" He practically screamed.

"Zuko, that's great."I said, "But what about Leezolo?" Zuko's smile got bigger.

"He's on a secret Island near Kyoshi! We can find both of them! I haven't seen my mother in 26 years! And they're so close to each other!" I smiled. This trip was a perfect success. I hadn't ever seen Zuko this happy, except for maybe at his wedding, or when his kids were born. Just then, Mai came up from below.

"Where is he? Do you know? Did he tell you?" Mai stammered. She flew into Zuko's arms. Zuko nodded.

"We know where he is." He murmured into her hair, "And I know where my mom is too." Suddenly he stood up strait.

"Didn't Suki live on Kyoshi Island? And don't Sokka and Suki and the kids go there for the summer?" I nodded in response. Zuko grinned, and shot below deck.

Zuko's Pov

I ran to find Suki. I had to ask her if she had known anyone named Ursa that had lived on Kyoshi Island. Ugh, where was she? I opened another door, and caught sight of that water tribe lady. What was her name? Lila? Lili? Lilu? Yes, it was Lilu. For once, she wasn't wearing that scarf over her face.

"Lilu!" I called, "Do you know where Suki-" I stopped dead in my sentence, because Lilu had turned around, a surprised look on her face. Her FACE! She had pale skin, the same as mine. She had golden eyes, just like everyone in my family. Her once long, dark, silky hair was now short and choppy. But I still recognized her. How could I not have seen it before?

"AZULA!?!?"

"Hello, Brother."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Ooooooooooo, another cliff hanger!!! I'm pretty pleased with this chapter; I needed to have a good Kataang moment, so I put that in the beginning. Next chapter will have another romance- that's your only hint!_

_REMEMBER: I credit everyone who reviews! SO REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!_

_-KC_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, everyone! Sorry about the long wait- but here it is! Chapter 6 (Hooray!) _

_Okay, everyone knows this but- _

_Okay, I know I've said this a MILLION TIMES, but:_

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. YET! **

________________________________________________________________________

**Book 4**

**Chapter Six**

Zuko's Pov

I immediately sent a fire blast at that… _THING_… that calls herself my sister. Seeing her face again just made my blood boil all over again. Everything was her fault. Everything!

Azula sent a blue flame back at me, and she had a huge smirk on her face. Another wave of anger washed over me. I wanted her to DIE. I shot a huge fiery gust at her, she just ducked under it. But she was going to lose this fight. I could already hear my friend's hurried footsteps.

Katara's Pov

I threw open the door, and at first I thought I was hallucinating. It seemed like Zuko was fighting… with…. Lilu? And wait… was Lilu shooting _fire _from her hands? _Blue _Fire?? I caught sight of who it was. No way.

"Lilu!" I cried, " You're not Lilu! You're Azula!!!" Everyone behind me heard my scream, and suddenly burst into action. Aang leapt in front of me, and sent an air blast toward Azula. It caught her in the chest.

"UHHHH!" Azula moaned, "If it isn't the AVATAR!" Aang's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a boomerang whipped around me, almost hitting Azula smack in the face. Sokka, Suki and Mai burst into the room, flanked by Toph, The Duke, the kids, and all the guards. My daughter was in a fighting stance, and my eldest son had a knife in his hand. How did my 9-year-old son get a knife?

Obviously, Azula was finished. Her eyes were darting around, and suddenly she yelled,

"GENRAL!!!"

There was a silence. Then, suddenly, BOOM! The side of the wall exploded and a man jumped in. Orange and blue flames were everywhere. I saw lightning strike out of nowhere, and then a cry of pain. I saw Somzon and Kya both thrown in different directions.

Somzon's Pov

My Aunt sent a bolt of lightning strait at Kya. I had to protect her!!! Then out of nowhere, I remembered.

"_Somzon, I am going to teach you a move only a few people know. Those people are your father, your brother, the Avatar, and me. It is how to redirect lightning. _

_"Wow, Great Uncle, teach me! Please teach me!!!" _

I jumped in front of Kya, and felt the lightning go through me. I tried to redirect it. I made the arm motion, and felt the lightning leave my body. But something was not right. I hadn't redirected it all. I heard Kya scream out in pain, as a tendril of white-hot electricity shot into her leg. Then, there was an explosion.

Kya's Pov

"Look… she's waking up…"

"Oh, my baby…"

"Mommy, is Ky- KY okay?"

"Yes sweetie, I was able to heal her with water bending. And Somzon redirected most of the lightning. Thanks you so much, Somzon."

"No… no problem- are you sure Kya's okay?"

"I'm sure."

"Look- her eye is opening!"

"Yue- that could just be a trick of the light! She's… she's…"

"She's NOT dead. You saved her."

"Yeah, you did."

"Mommy- can you teach me how to fix boo- boos?"

"Katara- look!"

I groaned and tried to see the people who were talking around me. I blinked my eyes a few times, and finally focused them. My mom, my dad, Somzon, Yue, and Giatso were all crowded around me.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked. My voice was so horse. I looked at each of their faces. My parents were smiling, but their eyes were red. Yue and Giatso were grinning ear to ear, and Somzon was- was- was Somzon crying? Before I could double check, my mom flung her arms around me. My dad hugged both of us.

"I'm so glad you're okay," my dad mumbled into my hair. I still couldn't remember what happened, and the next half hour was a blur. Everyone kept hugging and kissing me. I had a scar on my leg. I couldn't stand up, it hurt so much. Finally, my father shooed everyone out so I could sleep. I snuggled back under the covers and closed my eyes to go to sleep. And I almost did.

Some quiet footsteps came up to my bad, and suddenly I felt pressure on my lips- someone was kissing me. And it was a romantic kiss! And the lips stayed on for almost a half a minute. I felt a warm feeling, mixed with a jolt of electricity. I got excited. My mom had told me that when you felt electricity in your body while kissing someone, you just might be kissing your true love.

-I barely opened my eyes after the pressure went away, but I saw what I needed to see.

Golden eyes, black shiny hair, pale skin.

Somzon.

Somzon had kissed me!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________That was a little short, and I'm not that good at writing action… Oh well…. _

_Anyways, Kya did get shocked with lightning, but I think the reward she got from Somzon was worth it. _

_We still have unanswered questions- where is Azula now? Where is Leezolo? Is Zuko's mom really living on Kyoshi? What other couple will happen next? (I'm thinking of having a Quatox Someone) _

_PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF YOU DO! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THESE QUESTIONS ANSWERED? THEN PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _

_Thanks :) _

_-KC_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, people!!!! Chapter 7 is now here!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to _**Kimjuni2**, **kataang1234**, and **tweetyberd**. _You guys are so AWESOME!!!!_

_You know it by now (I hope): _

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

_(Oh, and in this chapter Ty Lee is 38 and her husband (Tsuyoi) is 41)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, because it is illegal to own a person. **

________________________________________________________________________

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter Seven**

Somzon's Pov

I can't believe I just made out with Kya!!!! I had to, though. The pain of thinking I might lose her had just been too much. I… I LOVE her! I sighed. It didn't even matter. Kya had been fast asleep when I kissed her, so she won't know anything. Phew! That's a relief. If she knew, it might ruin our friendship. Of course unless she loved me too, but what are the odds of that?

"Somzon!"

"Huh?" I shook my head. Yue was waving her hand in front of my eyes. She looked bewildered.

"Somzon! What happened? You just totally zoned out. For, like, 5 minutes!" Yue yelled at me. I shook my head again.

"Sorry Yue," I said, "I was just…uh… daydreaming?" She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, we're here."

"Where?"

"Kyoshi Island! Duh! Where I go to for the summer. Where you're grandma might live. Where my mom lived when she was younger. Near where your brother might be heald hostage. Do you even LISTEN when people talk?" Yue exclaimed. I grinned apolojetically, and went above deck, with Yue trailing behind me.

"Boys…" I heard her mutter.

Mai's Pov

Zuko was so excited as we got of the ship, and I couldn't blame him. He hadn't seen his mom in 26 years. And I couldn't wait to see Ty Lee again, not to mention my son.

We walked onto Kyoshi Island, and suddenly a figure flew into my arms. It was Ty Lee! I higged her tight- I hadn't seen her since last year.

"Mai!" Ty Lee cried, "It's so great to see you!" I smiled at her. Ty Lee gave me another hug, and then saw Suki coming behind Zuko and I. She ran to her.

I couldn't wait to see her twin daughters again, they were like replicas of herself. Their names were Tanjii and Zahlya, and they were both 16. Also, Ty Lee was now the co- leader of the Kyoshi Warriors.

"Mai, good to see you again." A deep voice said. A handsome man walked up to her. It was Ty Lee's husband, Tsuyoi. He was still really strong. He shook my hand, and also Zuko's.

Suddenly, Somzon, Yue, Quato, walked passed me. Yue was supporting Kya, who was limping badly on her burned up leg. It made me so mad. Stupid Azula did this, and she had kidnapped my son, tried to kill Zuko more than once a long time ago…

"Where are you kids going?' I asked. My son looked up at me.

"Suki showed us where her summer house is- we're going there now, so Kya can rest." I noticed that a blush crept into his cheeks as he said Kya's name. Ah, young love. Well, I better tell Aang and Katara that my youngest son had a crush on their only daughter.

Quato's Pov

We were making our way to my summer house, when I saw her. Her hair was a warm brown color, and her eyes were liquid chocolate. She had light skin and pearly white teeth. She had on a blue dress with the Earth Kingdom seal on it.

I stared at her. She was walking with another girl, but I didn't pay attention to her. They were giggling about something.

"QUATO!" I jumped. Yue had an eyebrow raised, and was staring at me. Somzon was looking embarresed, and was holding onto Kya, who was either sleeping, or she had fainted again.

"Oh my goodness!" Yue exclaimed, "First Somzon, now you, why are all boys like this when they are around girls they like?" That made Somzon's face flame up! Yue rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Somzon! Anyways, Quato- you're SUCH an idiot! I see who you're looking at. Don't just stand there and drool, talk to her!" It was a bit humiliating being told this by my little sister, but I could see her point.

"Okay, Miss smartypuss, I will! You guys take Kya to the house- I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." Yue rolled her eyes again, and took Kya from Somzon and started dragging her to our summer house.

I took a deep breath, and walked towards the girl. She was waving goodbye to her friend, so thankfully I would have her alone.

"Hi there!" I said. It sounded really stupid as it came out my mouth, but the girl smiled.

"Hi," She answered, "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before." I shook my head.

"No, I come here in the summer, with my mom, dad, and sister."

"Oh! I think I've seen you before! Do you know Temn?" I nodded. Temn was one f my really good friends.

"Oh, well, he's my cousin." She said. She pushed back her fluffy brown hair. Then she blushed.

"Oh sorry, uh my name is Onna. I'm 14."

"Hey I'm 14, too! My name is Quato, I'm from the Southern Water Tribe. Wow- you're kinda… hot." I blurted out. The girl grinned. She placed her hand in mine.

"Quato, do you believe in Love at First Sight?" Onna asked me. I could feel my mind shooting random answers through my head.

"Ummm… It's never happened to me before." I stammered. Onna nodded.

"Same here." She said, "But, I do believe in it." I felt my cheeks burn. I needed to ask it now!

"UhOnnaIknowI'veonlyknownyouforlike2minutesandthisisreallyfastbutyou broughtupthe'Loveatfirstsight'thingandIthinkImightbelieveinitnowandIwaswondering….. WOULDYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHMETONIGHT!!??" I screamed. She coked her head.

"Huh?"

"Uh- You. Me. Date. Tonight?" I gasped. She got a surprised look on her face, and then it was replaced with a smile.

"I'd love to. Meet me by the statue of Kyoshi at 8:00." She said. Then she pecked me on the cheek and ran off. I touched the place where she kissed me. I fealt dazed.

Zuko's Pov

Suki dragged me through the crowded streets. It was so different than it was 21 years ago. Kyoshi was bigger, busier, and more full of life. And I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Suki shook her head.

"I told you, that Ursa lady lives at the far side of the town."

"Okay, okay- are we there now?

"Not yet!"

"Sorry….. Now?"

"Zuko! You sound like my daughter!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"N-"

"ZUKO!!!!"

Finally, we stopped in front of a big wooden house. Suki looked at me. I felt growing excitement, but also nervousness.

"We're here." Suki said softly, "I'll wait outside." I nodded, and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath. In, out, in, out. Then I opened the door.

Right in frount of me, and old lady sat in a rocking chair. She had gray hair with streaks of brown, and some wrinkles. But other than that, she was exactly as I remembered her.

My mom looked up from her knitting, and raised an eyebrow. She stood up.

"Um, can I help you, sir?' She asked. I felt a tear trace down my cheek. A tear of happiness.

"Mom!!!!" I yelled, and ran into her arms. I felt her jump but I held on tight.

"Mom, mom! I finally found you!!!!" I felt her gasp.

"Zuko?" I hugged her tighter.

"Yes, mom, yes! It's me, you're son! Zuko!" She gasped again, and then wrapped her arms around me. I noticed I was taller than her.

"Oh, my baby! How you've grown!" She cried. Then, suddenly, a look of horror passed over her face.

"What's that? Where did that terrible scar come from?" She exclaimed. I did NOT want to get into that now. I was dreading to tell her that her husband scarred and banished me, that he tried to kill many people I love, and that he was now in a cell, felt remorse, but he was almost dead. I dreaded telling her even more that her daughter was a physopath that had tried to kill me numerous times, had kidnapped my son, had tried to kill the Avatar, and had almost killed the Avatar's daughter.

"Nevermind that!" I almost yelled, "Guess what? I'm the Firelord! And you're a grandma! You have to meet my wife and my kids!" Her face broke out into a smile.

"Who did you marry?"

"Mai."

"I knew it! Who are you're kids? How many?"

"2 boys. Leezolo and Somzon. One 15, one 13.'

"Oh my goodness! And where are they?"

"Somzon is here, on Kysohi."

"And Leezolo?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Mom." I sat her down, "There's no easy way to tell you this but Azula- yeah- Azula kidnapped him."

_Oooooo! Azula! You're mom's gonna spank you! _

_Please review people! As you know, I'll credit you if you read and review! So please do! I'll try to update soon._

_Thanks :) _

_-KC_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Okay, I am so sorry about Chapter 7. It was really lame, I know that the whole Onna/Quato thing was really rushed, but I wanna make this whole story fit into 10 chapters- so sorry, maybe this chapter will be better. I would like to credit _**kataang1234 **_and _**BlackRose108** _for commenting on Chapter 7. If you are reading this, you guys, let me just say: You are awesome!!!! And to _**BlackRose108 **_I will try to make this chapter longer. Oh, and guess what reviewers? On the last chapter I will credit everyone who reviewed on the whole story and what their review was. _:D

_A refresher to anyone who skipped this part of the authors note, or totally forgot…_

_You know it by now (I hope): _

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I don't own Avatar, The Last Airbender. Brian and Mike own Avatar. I don't. **

________________________________________________________________________

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter Eight **

Kya's Pov

We had been on Kyoshi for almost 4 days now. Everyone had needed rest after our journey, especially me. My leg hurt so much, but I could walk now, even if I did have a slight limp.

Zuko had been reunited with his mom, so Somzon had a 'new' grandma. Yue had been hanging out with me, sitting on the flat roof of her summerhouse. Quato had been dating this girl, Onna. He barely knew her! Apparently, when he first asked her out, she kissed him. Yeah right. They were moving WAY to fast.

Uh! Whenever I thought about the word _kissing_, I thought: Somzon. I still couldn't believe that he had kissed me! He liked me!!!! The only problem was, we were too embarrassed to talk about it. Somzon didn't even know I knew, and I wasn't going to bring it up. For all I knew, I could have dreamed him kissing me.

Currently, I was on the summerhouse roof with Yue and Talifa. Yue was playing with her long, red hair, trying to make "An exotic water tribe hair style unlike no other," in order to attract boys. Attract Boys. Flirting. Kissing. Somzon. AHHH!!!!

'So…" Talifa said. She lazily looked over at me. There was nothing to do, except watch Quato make out with Onna. Apparently, Onna worshiped Aunt Suki, and loved sarcastic and funny guys, like Quato and Uncle Sokka. Loved Boys. Love. Kissing. Somzon. Ugh!

Just then, Toph earthbended herself to our height. Talifa looked over.

"Hey mom."

"Come on, lazybones, let's move. Hothead and Lady Boredom said that we're going to go get Leezolo now. It's actually farther from Kyoshi than we thought, that's why we stayed a while, to rest. BUT LETS MOVE!!!! We need all the help we can get, otherwise we'd leave you kids 'at home where it's safe,' our at least Sweetness would have." I unsteadily got to my feet, and Toph flung me over her shoulder, and earthbended us down. It was time to rescue Leezolo.

Aang's Pov

I had my glider and Wind Sword at the ready. I was standing on the Fire Navy ship, ready to set out on our mission once again. But I had a terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong, and I didn't know why. When Azula had burned Kya, I had felt like the world had exploded. Kya was my mini Katara, but with my airbending skills. And now, she had a huge red gash up her thigh. I couldn't bear it.

Azula had escaped with her General after my daughter had been shot. I didn't want to destroy Zuko's hopes, but I doubted Leezolo was still on this "secret Island." Azula knew where we were headed; she would have moved everything to somewhere farther away. But Zuko was convinced that Leezolo was still there. He was in a bubbly, happy mood ever since he had been reunited with his mother, and I thought that was a little shallow. Mai was still devastated about the kidnapping of her firstborn son, and her husband was parading around happily with his mom. He thinks we'll find Leezolo. And everything will be perfect again. Maybe it will.

My wife walked onto the ship, holding Giatso in one arm, and holding Hako's hand with the other. Katara sighed, but put up a brave smile and handed Giatso to me.

"Dada, mommy showed me how to mwake waataw turn to ice, and I did it, and Mommy was pwoud are you pwoud, daddy?" He asked, his wide grey- blue eyes staring into mine. I smiled.

"Of course I'm proud, Giatso! You make a fine Waterbender, just like you're mother." I said. Katara beamed, and then Hako piped up.

"Daddy," He whined, " How come I'm not special? You're an airbender, and so is Kya, moms a waterbender, and so is Giatso. I'm just the normal one, I'm not special, just like Uncle Sokka!" He yelled. Sokka was walking up onto the ship.

"I heard that!" He yelled out. Katara rolled her eyes. We knew this would come up sometime, Hako being the only non- bender in their family.

"Sweetie, you are special! And you're not the only one who can't bend! Cousin Yue and Quato can't bend. Neither can Aunt Suki, our Uncle Sokka, or The Duke, or Talifa!"

"Wonoam can't bend." Hako suddenly said. His voice got cheerier. "Grampa Hakoda can't bend. Kalipta and Boween and Keelwoe can't bend!" He smiled more happily, and skipped away. Katara and I stared at each other, bewildered. Katara shrugged it off. Most of Hako's friends were waterbenders, but at least not all of them were.

Toph walked up, dragging with her Talifa, Kya, Yue, Quato, and Somzon. Zuko and Mai walked up after them, Mai actually looking happy. Zuko's mother (I think her name was Ursa) came up after them, followed by The Duke.

I smiled at each one of them, and hugged Kya tight. She grinned up at me, but then winced as she stood on her bad leg. Katara hurried forward.

"Come on, Kya, you need a healing session." She said. Kya nodded her head once, and followed my wife under deck. I kept standing there, looking out into the ocean, and I felt someone behind me.

"Hey Twinkle Toes." A voice said. I smiled and hugged Toph tight, she hugged me back. We stood together, gazing into the sky, and the boat started chugging forward.

"Can I tell you something?" Toph asked. I was surprised.

"Sure, Toph, what is it?" I answered, slightly puzzled. She took a deep breath.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that Azula will come and capture everyone. Talifa is so weak, not anything like me or Duke. What if something happens to her? I've never been a good mom; I'm too tough on her. Katara has that motherly skill, not me. I still scam people and challenge buff guys to earthbending tournaments. Me and Duke are so childish." She said. I was shocked. I wrapped her in a hug again, and saw out of the corner of my eye, Katara walking up.

"You are a great mom, Toph." I said. I was still shocked. She was acting so out of character! So were Mai, and Zuko. And Kya- and it was all Azula's fault.

"Thanks." Toph said. She let go of me, and went passed Katara, who looked worried.

"Is Toph okay?" She asked me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, she is now. But we have to get Leezolo back, and we need Azula behind bars."

Kya's Pov

"Somzon, we need to talk." I said. Quato and Somzon had been playing Pai Sho together, and they looked up from their game. Quato raised his eyebrow comically.

"Why?" He asked, "Gonna do some-"

"Okay, I'll talk to you!" Somzon said in a high-pitched voice. Quato grinned. I glared at him. Somzon slowly got up, and followed me into my room. Yue and Talifa were playing a common 4 nations card game. I gestured them out. Yue seemed to sense what was happening, and she grabbed Talifa's hand and dragged her out.

"Go gettem, Ky." Yue whispered to me. I felt myself blush. The door closed. There was an awkward silence.

"So… what's this about?" Somzon asked me. He looked really nervous. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Look, Somzon…. You know about a week ago, when I was just waking up?"

"Yeah."

"Well you know, my dad told me to sleep after, and I thought everyone left the room."

"Yeah…"

"Well I didn't fall asleep, and I wasn't the only one in the room."

"Um, Kya-"

"And- something happened. My eyes were opened. I saw it. Someone- someone kissed me."

"Kya-"

"YOU kissed me."

There was a silence. A long, embarrassing silence. I thought Somzon's face was gonna burn off. Mine's felt hot too. Silence. Then Somzon took a deep breath. This was it! This was-

The door burst opened.

"Hey Kya, I was wondering if-" Quato cut himself off. He seemed to notice the situation. Somzon and me were standing a foot apart, both red faced. Both staring at him. Quato's own face blushed a deep tomato color.

"Never mind." He said hurriedly, and ran away. Once again, the door banged shut. I turned on Somzon.

"Well?" I asked. I was starting to get worried that it had been a dream. I was about to say something along the lines of 'just kidding' when Somzon spoke.

"Yes." He whispered. I cocked my head.

"Huh?"

"Yes." He said a little louder, I still didn't get it.

"What?"

"Yes, I kissed you."

Dead. Silence.

"Wha- what?" I asked yet again, refusing to believe it.

"I. Kissed. You."

More silence.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Kya. I didn't want you to find out. It could ruin our friendship."

"If I found out what?"

"That I love you."

My mind went hazy, and inside, I did a little happy dance. I couldn't believe it!

"I'm sorry." He said, turning away.

"No!" I yelled, and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't be." He stared at me. My grey eyes met his golden. And I said the words I have been wanting to say to him forever.

"I love you, too."

Katara's Pov

We docked at a small island. Everyone trooped down the plank, except for 3 people. Giatso was staying in the ship, watched over by Zuko's mom and a guard. I sighed. This was it, time to defeat Azula. AGAIN. That lady is such a sore loser.

We trooped up the sand, and Kya caught up to me. I didn't want her to come, because of her leg, but she refused to stay. I also wanted to leave Hako in the ship, but he wanted to come too. Apparently, my idiot brother had taught my _9- year- old_ son in the ways of the knife and sword. So we all had some type of weapon.

I had my waterbending.

Aang had his airbending.

Sokka had his boomerang, a new space sword, and his machete.

Suki had her fans.

Toph had her earth and metalbending.

The Duke had his bare hand fighting skills, along with a knife.

Zuko had firebending.

Mai had her knives.

Kya had airbending.

Hako had a knife.

Somzon had firebending.

Yue had her fans.

Quato had his whalebone sword.

Talifa apparently was very good at climbing and sneaking around.

We could do this!

Leezolo's Pov

Azula had me on some secret island, and I was sacred. She had me tied to a column of rock, and my hands were bound to my feet. My neck was chained to the column, as was my waist.

I was fed once a day, though I don't know why. This was Azula, and I was surprised she didn't just shoot lightning to my chest and call it even. She was the worst Aunt in the world.

I sat there for more than a week. Maybe 2. Maybe 3. I was just thinking about that, when I heard voices above me.

"Yes! See, this is it! A tunnel, probably leading down to Leezolo." A horse voice- my father? Yes, It was him! My heart leapt.

"Oh, I hope he's okay." My mom!

"He will be, mom." Somzon!

"Lets go." Avatar Aang!

"LETS GET LEEZOLO!" Mom, dad, Somzon, Aang, Katara, Kya, Yue, Quato, Talifa, Sokka, Suki, The Duke!

"Let's kick Psycho gal's BUTT!" Definitely Toph! Everyone was here! I was so happy, of course until a gag was stuffed in my mouth, and my aunt's evil face was staring into mine.

"Oh, so daddy came to rescue you! And he brought the whole gang! So sweet!" She sneered, " But I don't have time for sweet. I do have time to kill you're father, mother, brother, and everyone else!" I glared at her. She would never be able to take them.

"Oh, and don't worry about me! I've got plenty of backup." Rows and rows and rows and ROWS of people walked in. They were wearing red battle armor with the Phoenix King insignia on it. My heart sank.

"They will fall right into my trap. They will see you, and run towards you. Then my army will ambush them, and everything will be perfect! Well, for me, anyway."

This wasn't happening. I couldn't anything though. Azula and her army hid into the shadows, waiting. A few minutes passed. Then-

"LEEZOLO!!!!" The scream echoed off the walls. They came running toward me, completely unaware of the trap that was about to happen. They kept running towards me, smiles of happiness and joy on their faces. And despite what was about to happen, I smiled under my gag. I had missed them so much. They kept running towards me.

I had to warn them!

_Wow. That took a while to write. I think it turned out okay, but what do you think? _

_Sneak Peek: Chapter 9 will have tons of action; Chapter 10 will have tons of romance. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!! _

_Next Update might take a while; chapter 9 is going to be LONG! _

_-KC_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow. Hi! I am SO sorry about the delay- I have so much homework to do you wouldn't believe it! But here it is, Chapter 9! First, I would like to thank:_ **BlackRose108**,** kataang1234**, and **Kimjuni2** _for reviewing Chapter 8. You guys are_ _so awesomely awesome!!!! So far I have 17 REVIEWS!!!! And remember, next chapter I will recognize all reviewers on the whole story and their reviews! SO REVIEW!!!! :) _

_You know, but who cares? : _

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

**Disclaimer: Avatar, the Last Airbender does NOT (I repeat NOT) belong to me. **

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter Nine**

Leezolo's Pov

They had almost reached me, and I was desperately trying to rip the gag off my mouth. I had to warn them! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Azula. She was perched like a cat, waiting to pounce. And she had so many soldiers! Tears came to my eyes. I moaned as loud as I could, wriggling in my chains.

"STOP! IT'S A TRAP!" A yell suddenly came. Thank goodness for Toph, and her all seeing feet. Everyone skidded to a halt, and turned to Toph, who shifted into a fighting position, and shot earth all around.

"AHHHHHHH!" Azula shrieked with anger. Dozens of soldiers were smooshed to the ceiling with columns of earth, and my father's look of joy was replaced with a look of anger. Toph ran over to me and metalbended the chains right off me. I gave her a quick hug.

"Well, Hothead JR, ready to fight your auntie?" Toph called, but I was already in the battle.

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge yell came out of nowhere, when one of Azula's allies jumped at me. I made a huge fire whip and slashed at him, he immediately fell. In the dust people came in and out of nowhere. My mom popped up, shooting knives all around her. I ran toward her.

"Mom!"

"Leezolo!" We hugged tight, while my mom shot another knife somewhere in the battle. We pulled apart, and I saw that tears of happiness were running down her usually dismal face. Mt own eyes felt wet, too. We hugged again, and then separated.

"Dad?"

"Leezolo!" My father grabbed onto me quickly. We had a brief hug, but then he leapt back into battle.

"Somzon?"

"Bro?"

"Avatar Aang?"

"Leezolo!"

"Kya?"

"Leezolo!"

"Quato?'

"Leezolo, dude, good to see you!"

"Leezolo!"

"Katara?"

Katara's Pov

I splashed water on some man's face, and then froze him to the wall. Then, for good measure, I froze his hair and made it stand strait up. I also froze his sweat. Ha, ha! That'll teach him not to call me a "weak water peasant lady!"

Aang and I were fighting back to back, and I was splashing water as fast as I could. Every now and then, I saw a quick glow, and suddenly 50 warriors would be gone. Aang was going in and out of Avatar State, trying to get all of them. But there were millions of them. It seemed like every time we defeated one, two more would replace them.

A slim, pretty girl with long brown hair (who must have been around 15) chucked a sword at me. I easily froze it in midair, and then used waterbending to slice it into 6 pieces. I used 2 water whips and advanced on the girl. I was about to hit her, when I hesitated. The girl was cowering over in fear, and tears were running down her cheeks. The poor thing. My heart broke, and so I grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her against the wall.

"Who are you?" I yelled above the din. More tears slid down her cheeks.

"My name is Yazia." She choked out. I glared at her.

"Why do you work for Azula!?" I yelled back at her.

"I don't!" She yelled back. I was getting impatient.

"What do you mean 'YOU DON'T'" I screamed. Another tear went down.

"She said it was the only way Leezolo wouldn't get hurt. I'm his girlfriend, I had to do something!" I gasped.

"Wait here, and don't move." I said. I dropped her, and she slumped down against the wall.

I ran through the din. Then I finally saw him.

"Leezolo!" I yelled.

"Katara?" He answered. I ran to him, and gave him a quick hug. He smiled, but I dragged him over to wear Yazia was.

"Yazia?!" He asked. So he DID know her. He ran from me and pulled her into a hug. Then, he kissed her. So she WAS his girlfriend.

"Yazia!" He gasped, "What are you doing here?" Yazia shook her head. Leezolo smashed his lips on hers again. This was getting out of hand.

"She works for Azula." I said. Leezolo looked up at me, confused.

"What? Yazia? No, no, no. Yazia's my girlfriend! She doesn't work for Azula.

"Yes, she does."

Kya's Pov

I was airbending as fast as I could. I took out 5 "bad guys" at once, shooting them through the air, making them hit the ceiling, walls, and floor. They just kept coming back. I saw Yue whipping her fan and sword, and nearly take some guys head off. I saw my dad, his tattoos and eyes flashing on and off. I saw Talifa, running around in circles around this one lady, looking super scared. I saw my mom and Leezolo, talking to a girl about Leezolo's age. And I saw my boyfriend.

Well, I thought he was my boyfriend. I still didn't know whether we were together or not. I mean, after I told him I loved him, too, this happened:

"I love you, too."

"You do?

"Yep. Have for a while now. I just didn't want to be the first one to say."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay… cool."

"Ummm… yeah… I love you…"

"Uh… I love you too…"

"Okay."

"Uhhh… I'm gonna… go back to playing Pia Sho… you know, with Quato."

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

"See you around."

"Uh, bye."

Uhhh! We hadn't even kissed, or anything! I mean, he had already made out with me once! Why couldn't he do it again, this time we would both be fully awake and fully aware of it!!!!

Somzon ran passed me again, and I grabbed onto his robe, stopping him.

"Somzon!" I exclaimed. He turned, and then his face went red. I overlooked it.

"Somzon," I said again," What's wrong? Why aren't you and me-"

"Kya, this can't wait 'till later!? There's kinda a battle going on here!"

"A battle in which we could both die in!!!!"

That shut him up. We stared at each other, and the battle went away. All I noticed was his golden eyes, pleading for me to make the first move. So I did.

I kissed him like my life depended on it, which it sorta did. You have to give me credit, I'm only 12 ½, and I've never "made out" with anyone before. I think I did pretty well. My eyes were shut tight, and I kissed him, and he was kissing me back, and everything was wonderful, and everything was perfect!

Until, of course, an arrow sank into my shoulder.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" I screamed, clutching my shoulder. I pulled the now bloody arrow out and looked for the archer so I could give him a piece of my mind for ruining the romantic moment. But he was gone. Suddenly, and randomly, my head started to spin. You've got to be kidding me. The stupid arrow must have been poisoned. Somzon cried out loud, and dragged me over to my mom.

"Katara, some guys shot a poison arrow at her! Can you heal her?" My mom didn't look worried. She leaned over the wound with glowing water on her hands. A moment later, the pain was gone. Somzon and me ran back into the fight, and stood back to back, fighting.

Yep, Somzon was my boyfriend.

Suki's Pov

Sokka and I were fighting, and fighting, and fighting, and fighting…and fighting…..

I fought as hard as I could with my fans, sword, and shield. Sokka was throwing around all kinds of weapons, and seemed to be doing pretty good. Every once in a while, I would hear him say things like;

"Oh! In you're face you Azula serving zombie!"

"Yeah! BOOMERANG!"

"Oh yeah! I cut you! Mmm, hmm, Uh, huh! Go me!"

"Nothing can beat the awesome power that is: Sokka's Space Sword!"

"That's right, I'm Sokka! It's pronounced with an Okka! You lame soldiers, I Rock Ya!"

One of the soldiers sneaked up behind my back, and tried to cut my throat, but I whipped him away with my fans, and slammed him in the face with my shield. He fell to the ground.

Toph joined us, rocketing bad guys two and fro, and seriously kicking some butt.

"Hey Fangirl, you and Snoozels are doing pretty good!" Toph yelled at me. I gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks, Toph. Wow- on your left!" Toph rolled her eyes, and sent the man flying like it was no big deal.

"I know, Suki! I could feel him. No one can sneak up on Toph Bei Fong!"

Zuko's Pov

We had defeated all of them. Azula didn't pick very skilled people for her army. Thank goodness. But now, this was it.

Azula had seen she was defeated. Everyone of the gang had survived, with only minor injuries that Katara was now curing. And Azula had done the obvious. The thing she had done 22 years ago. The very thing that had put the scar on my face.

She had challenged me to an Agni Kai.

"No." I plain out said. What, did she think I was an idiot, or something? No way was I going to duel her one on one. I was done playing her little games. This was the real deal, and no one was getting hurt this time.

When I answered, fear grew through her eyes, and she broke down crying. We all slipped out of our fighting stances. Azula kept crying and crying.

"Oh, brother! Oh why? Please, I'm not bad anymore! I'm good now!!!!" She screamed at me. I'm NOT that gullible! I shook my head. Toph got bored, and earthbended her hands and feet to the ground. I glanced at my friends. What should we do? But it seemed like Aang already had a plan.

"You are way too dangerous. You must be taken care of." My eyes widened. Was Aang going to kill her? No, no no. That was MY job.

"Azula." I said. I pushed Aang back, and advanced toward her. Hatred bubbled through me.

"You are the worst sister in the whole world. You tried to kill me, my family, and everyone I love. And you feel no remorse, unlike dad." As I said that last part, Azula's eyes got big.

"Dad feels remorse?" She asked, like she was not daring to believe it. "I was going to break him out of jail… we were going to rule the world together- once I killed you and your family and your precious little kiddies first."

I got so mad, I could feel the steam shooting out of my ears. I tried to calm myself down.

"I can't believe dad felt remorse… what a loser." She said. She ended with a yell, and kicked up from the rock, and shot lightning right at Mai, Somzon, and Leezolo.

And I redirected it. And I positioned my hand to let it out, strait for her heart.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh my god! Is Zuko going to kill Azula? Okay, there wasn't that much action, cause I'm bad at writing it. And there was a lot of romance, because I love writing that! Next chapter, there's gonna be a whole ton of fluffy romance!!!! Yay!!!!

Also, remember, next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER. It's gonna be SUPER long. I'm gonna try to write 12 pages. If you are gonna review, do it now, because you will get your name and your review posted up on Chapter 10. So Review! Please Review! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Thanks- remember don't forget to review! :)

-KC


	10. Chapter 10

_HERE IT IS! IT IS HERE! TIME TO SING AND YELL AND CHEER! THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL (well actually, just anyone who's been reading this) HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR- _

**AVATAR: NOT THE LAST AIRBENDER, CHAPTER 10!!!! **_WOOOO HOOO! Before we begin, I have some promises to keep! Here are ALL the reviews on ALL the chapters (in order from chapter 1 to chapter 9) AND I responded to them! _

**Reviews for Chapter One**

Review By: anna

2009-08-22 . chapter 1

oh! this is very good so far! idk y, but i luv these fics where they're all grown up and have kids and all that... anyway, very good and UPDATE SOON! ;)

Answer: _Thank you so much anna! And congratulations- you were the first person to comment on my story! I love the fanfics when the main characters grow up and have kids, too. That's why I wrote this :) _

Review By: dpil237

2009-08-22 . chapter 1

so far i like it although you could of picked better names for for zukos kids and the guy toph married cough*teo*cough

Answer: _I'm sorry I didn't make Toph marry Teo. I needed her to marry SOMEONE, and if you look at Book 3 episode 21 near the end- Toph and The Duke hugged. Yeah, I agree the names for Zuko's kids aren't the best- sorry! I hope you still like it! _

Review By: tweetyberd

2009-09-16 . chapter 1

I like it so far ^^ I'm only on chapter 1, but I still like it xD

keep writing ; D

Answer: _I did keep writing :) and I'm glad you liked it! Here comes Chapter 10! _

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-17 . chapter 1

I love this chapter, it's a nice introducing and I really like it ^^ So good job !

Answer: _Thank you! I'm happy you liked the first chapter- even though it was short, I worked hard on it! _

**Reviews for Chapter Two **

Review By: anna

2009-08-23 . chapter 2

another awesome chapter! but, and i may be wrong, i don't think sokka would technically be king. i think he would be chief... idk though... anyway, great chapter and UPDATE SOON! ;)

Answer: _Ugh! You are SO right! Sokka would be chief, not king! That was a stupid mistake! Haha… sorry! I was thinking of deleting that chapter and changing chief to king once I saw your review, but I didn't. Whoops! _

**Reviews for Chapter Three **

Review By: arizony

2009-08-31 . chapter 3

Peanutbuttergirl,

Your story is a bit of a different take on the idea of Azula escaping and causing hate and discontent. (BTW, Lilu is obviously Azula, the scarf and all covering the lower half of her face and all...) To get a bit of a different take on it, if you would like, I would suggest you read Liooness' story "A Dream Long Forgotten". I think you might enjoy it.

I shall have to follow your story and see how it unfolds.

-arizony-

Answer: _Yeah, I was obvious with the scarf thing. My bad! I'll have to read that story, thanks for recommending it. _

Review By: JesseK

2009-08-31 . chapter 3

I really like this story so far. It was a good idea to have "Lilu" be in the southern water tribe, that will be interesting I am sure. Keep up the good work, and I hope you write another chapter soon!

Answer: _Uh, was I that obvious with "Lilu?" (Yeah, I was) Thanks, I'm glad you like the story! :) _

Review By: avatarfann

2009-09-25 . chapter 3

i like it so much! it is soo good

Answer: _Why, thank you! :D _

**Reviews for Chapter Four **

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-03 . chapter 4

Ouch leezolo kidnapped by Azula, why doesn't suprise me that. Azula must gonna pay for this, in avatar or firelord (zuko) style ^^ And I love the scène when somzon's head is on Kya's belly, so sweet :D

Anyway you did awesome job again, so update soon again and I'll be R&R !

Answer: _Yeah, I like the "Somzon's head on Kya's belly" thing, too! Yep, Azula DID pay for it (Firelord Zuko style) Wait- or DID she? You'll have to read and find out…. :) _

**Reviews for chapter Five **

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-14 . chapter 5

Azula is there, she's there ... RUN Zuko ^^ I liked it, great job !

Answer: _Thanks! :D You were the only person to comment on Chapter 4 and 5, so thank you so much! _

**Reviews for Chapter Six **

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-14 . chapter 6

Aw Somzon kissed Kya, so sweet, sweet, SWEET ^^ And Lily was Azula no wonder why everything was so easy for her. I realy love this chapter. So Update whenever you can and I'll be R&R!

Answer: _That kiss was hard for me to write, so I'm glad you liked it._ _Yeah, sometimes everything is easy for Azula; she's a sneaky one! I liked that chapter too, if you can believe that! _

Review By: kataang1234

2009-09-16 . chapter 6

OMG! I love it!!

This story is so awesome!!

I especially like the whole Kya and Somzon romance it's so cute!

update soon!

Answer: _Thank you, I love writing romance, and I thought that Kya and Somzon were perfect for each other :) _

**Reviews for Chapter Seven **

Review By: kataang1234

2009-09-18 . chapter 7

Once again another great chapter!

I can tell Quato is just like his dad when it comes to !

Update soon!

Answer: _Yeah, I wanted to make the father-son connection with Quato and Sokka, I'm glad you noticed it! _

Review By: BlackRose108

2009-09-18 . chapter 7

I fianlly got around to reading this!

First of all I love how you focus on both the origianl characters but you also focus on their children's stories and their relationships. I've never read a story where the children's stories go so indepth. Great job.

I suppose one thing you could do is work on the length of your chapters. They come across as a bite short. It might take a little longer to write but readers like to read stories that have something meaty to sink their teeth into every time it's updated, which is usually accomplished with slightly longer chapters. Being more desciptive might add to the length, try metaphores and getting more into the character's head between conversations, don't be afraid to descibe where the people are and what they're thinking even before the dialouge starts.

Other than that, keep up the awesome work and can't wait for the next update.

Answer: _Thank you SO MUCH, you're review really helped me improve my writing (I think…) Yeah, my chapters are a bit short- but this one isn't going to be- I can guarentee you that! _

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-20 . chapter 7

O_o Azula will all get it from her mom^^ Anyway I love the mother/son reunion and how Ursa react that zuko is taller, married to mai and having 2 sons, so adorable ! Anyway good job !

Answer: _Yeah, I wanted to remind people that Ursa hadn't seen Zuko since he was 13, and now he's 40! _

**Reviews for Chapter Eight **

Review By: BlackRose108

2009-09-19 . chapter 8

Aw. Kya and Somzon are so cute. The way you potrayed their conversations was very realistic.

On a more serious note, Your writing has already started to improve. Great Job. You're getting more into the chartacters and I'm starting to picture things more. I would jsut like to say to really focus on humanizing your characters. Fanfiction is always great because you have the characters given to you. Their personalities and whatnot, but remember to become one with every character as you write for them. Don't make everyone seem to have the same thought patterns, mix it up. Make everyone's personalities show even when they're not talking.

Whew, that was long. Anyway, I admire your writing and I hope you will continue!

Answer: _That's okay, I like long reviews! And short ones! (In fact, I like all reviews!) I'm glad my writing improved, I hope it still does. I worked pretty hard on the Kya/ Somzon thing, and it looks like it was worth it! Thanks! _

Review By: kataang1234

2009-09-19 . chapter 8

I loved the Kya and Somzon scene it was just to cute!

Good job on this chapter!

Answer: _Thank you! I personally loved that Kya x Somzon scene, and I'm glad you liked it too! More Kya x Somzon coming up! (I think I'll call it Kyazon or Somya!)_

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-20 . chapter 8

O ohw warning them before azula knows. Anyway Somzon and Kya both say they love each other, so sweet was that ^^ I really love it, so update soon and I'll be R&R.

Great job !!

Answer: _Thanks! Kya and Somzon both love each other- it's so fluffy. And if you liked that, you'll love this chapter! The whole thing will be super FLUFFY! _

**Reviews for Chapter Nine **

Review By: anna

2009-09-24 . chapter 9

aw! no! dont make the next one the last chapter! its wayy to good!

Answer: _Sorry! I MIGHT make a sequel, or I might not. But I'm probably going to start a new Chapter story after this is done- It's gonna be mainly about Azula, Mai, and Ty- Lee when they were little and went to the Fire Nation Royal Academy For Girls. It'll have Maiko, Azula x SOMEONE, and Ty- Lee x SOMEONE/S. _

Review By: kataang1234

2009-09-24 . chapter 9

AHH! It's so dramatic!

Please update soon before I die from suspense!

Answer: _Oh my god! I don't want you to die from suspense! Well, you won't, because here's the final chapter! _

Review By: Kimjuni2

2009-09-25 . chapter 9

Ahh I love it ^^ Awesome that Leezolo has a girlfriend, Somzon and Kya kissed again, all so sweet :D Omg is Zuko really gonna kill Azula, she was attacking his family, so it wouldn't suprise me. Anyway you did awesome job again so, update soon and I'll be R&R!

Answer: _Maybe Zuko killed Azula… maybe he didn't! Keep reading and you'll know. Yeah, I think I mentioned Leezolo's girlfriend earlier, Yazaia. But in Chapter 9 I spelt her name wrong, like 1 million times! It's Yazaia, NOT Yazia. It's pronounced Yeah- Zah- EE-Uh. Sorry about that! _

Review By: BlackRose108

2009-09-25 . chapter 9

Once, again, I can see you improving already. You're getting better at describing the surroundings and using metaphors. One way to help with the endeavor is to always remember to think with an open mind when writing, use words and phrases together that don't seem to fit together technically but can fit together in writing, you'll be suprised with how many combinations you can get and really picture the scene in your head before you write it.

Also, don't push youself with the chapter lengths so much. You don't have to strive to write 12 pages to make it longer, just let the ideas flow, and work on your own personal writing style and all the other things I mentioned, the length of your chapter will come.

Answer: _Thanks again, that was really helpful! But I don't think I'll have to strain myself to make 12 pages, the story hasn't even started yet and I already have 8 pages! (because of all the awesome reviewers!) Thanks!_

Review By: avatarfann

2009-09-26 . chapter 9

i like this story so much!! I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

you are very creative in making stories.. i just love it!!

Answer: _Thank you so much! Well, I hope Chapter 10 is worth your wait :) _

Review By: Mishiro-chan

2009-09-26 . chapter 9

AH! CLIFFHANGER!

Answer: _I know, I do it on purpose so you'll want to keep reading! I hope you enjoy Chapter 10! _

_WOW!!!! 24 reviews in total. _**24 REVIEWS!!!! **_Thank you to all of you! You are all wonderfully amazingly fantastically AWESOME! I'm sorry about the longest Author's note in the whole world, so I'm gonna shut up, and let you read. But I have 2 more things to say. One is a thing that must be on all of the chapters, and the other I have to say or I'll be sued. _

_Number 1)_

_This takes place 22 years after Sozin's comet. Aang (Age 35) is married to Katara (Age 37) and they have 3 kids: Kya (12), Hako (9), and Giatso (6). Suki (38) and Sokka (39) are married; they have 2 kids, Yue II (12) and Quato (14). Both of them live in the Southern Water Tribe._

_Toph (35) is married to The Duke (35); they have a daughter named Talifa (11). (They live in The Great Divide)_

_Zuko (40) and Mai (38) have 2 sons: Leezolo (15) and Somzon (13). (They live at the fire nation royal palace.) _

_Number 2) _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **_ (Tried to make it short!) _

_FINALLY I'M DONE! NOW HERE WE ARE (Drumroll, please) CHAPTER 10!!!! _

**Avatar Book 4 **

**Chapter Ten **

Mai's Pov

I lounged on the deck of the ship, and watched Zuko staring into the water. He had been standing there for over an hour, just looking over the ocean. I took a deep breath, and walked toward him.

"Hey." I said. Zuko didn't look up, so I tried again.

"You know you did the right thing." I whispered. Zuko shook his head. I wrapped my arms around him, and we stayed in that position for a while. Then, finally, my husband spoke.

"I should've killed her. I shouldn't have had Aang take away her firebending. I should have killed her when I had the chance." He whispered in his horse voice. I looked at him.

"You know that wouldn't have been right." I said, choosing my words carefully. But who was I kidding, it might have. I hated to say it, but if there was one person who deserved death, it was Azula. But I wasn't going to say that aloud.

"Now Azula is frozen in ice, surrounded by earth, and she can't firebend. There's no way she's coming out." I told him. Zuko looked at me. I was so glad about finding Leezolo and that no one was dead and I wasn't going to let him ruin the moment. We watched the sunset.

"It sure is pretty." Zuko said. I shook my head no.

"Orange is such an awful color." He laughed.

"You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you, too." I wrapped myself in his arms, and I felt his warm lips on mine. And I kissed him like it was the first time, happy my family was finally back together.

Aang's Pov

I sat in bed, cuddling Giatso and telling him the story of when I defeated Ozai. He loved that story, but I always made it light and happy.

"Once upon a time, daddy took a bad guy's firebending away. The bad guy was mean to everyone, mommy, daddy, Zuko, Uncle Sokka, Aunt Suki, Toph and everyone who wasn't in the fire nation. But now bad guy is somewhere else and Zuko is a nice fire nation ruler. And we live happily ever after." I heard snoring, and saw my youngest son had already fallen asleep. I picked him up and placed him on his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

I crawled into my own bed, and snuggled up next to Katara, who sat up.

"Hey Aang." She said softly. I smiled in the dark.

"Hey Katara." I answered. We just sat in bed for a moment, then suddenly I got out.

"You know, it's a bit early to go to bed." I said. Katara nodded, but then yawned.

"I know, I'm just- so tired (YAWN) because of this crazy day. I'm so glad it's over, and I'm so glad everyone's safe." I walked over and wrapped her in a hug. I just so happened to glance at the calendar, and I gasped.

"What?" Katara asked frantically. I glanced at her.

"We lost track of time," I said, "Guess what yesterday was?" Katara looked too, and her eyes widened.

"Our anniversary." She whispered, "I can't believe we forgot! Where should we go, there's not enough time! We missed it." I gave her a sly smile.

"Well, maybe we could celebrate it now, better late than never!"I told her. She smiled too, and we smashed our lips together in a long, sweet, kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Aang."

"Happy anniversary, Katara."

Suki's Pov

Sokka walked into the room, twirling his space sword. I sighed. I hadn't really had much time to spend with him the whole trip. We were too busy battling Azula, and looking for Leezolo. Sokka walked towards me, and I was trying to braid Yue's hair. Apparently she had seen some "cute guy" on the ship, the son of the captain, and she wanted me to give her "An exotic water tribe hairstyle like no other." I brushed her long hair, the same color as mine, and pulled it into elaborate braids, buns, and hair loopies. I saw Sokka out of the corner of my eye, watching us and smiling. Yue jumped up.

"Thanks mom! This'll be sure to impress Fong!" She leaped off the stool and ran out. Sokka smiled after her, then walked over to me.

"Our kids are growing up," He said, "Quato has a girlfriend, that Onna girl. I still can't believe that he found his true love on Kyoshi. Like father, like son, I suppose." I felt myself blush. Sokka snaked his arms around me.

"Sokka, I love you."

"I love you too, Suki. I love you so much. Even more than my Boomerang!" I laughed out loud, but Sokka silenced me with a kiss.

Toph's Pov

"Hey Royal Dukeness." I said. I skipped up to him and gave him a friendly (but hard) punch on the arm. My husband winced, and then smirked.

"Haha that didn't hurt at all! You're losing your touch!" He exclaimed in singsong. I glared, and punched him again, this time making him fall over.

"Okay… I probably deserved that" He admitted and got to his feet. A few yards away, I felt Mai and Zuko making out. I stuck out my tongue- gross! The Duke saw my reaction.

"You can't be going like that to them, we do it too- all the time. In fact, I wouldn't mind doing it more." I grinned, and punched him in the arm yet again.

"Ouch! Toph! What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection." I replied. Suddenly, I could feel The Dukes heart speed up in anticipation, and his features arrange themselves into a sly smile.

"You know, Toph… There are other ways to show affection." My heart sped up too. And even though I thought it was girlie, I let The Duke dip me low.

"This is the 3rd and last time you do this." I told him breathlessly.

"We'll see." He answered, and kissed me full in the lips. I let him, hey- you don't have to be tough all the time!

Fongs Pov

I was so bored. My dad was the captain of this ship, and we were driving some of the most famous families in the world, but there was nothing to do. I had made friends with a lot of the kids, though. I am 14, the same age as Prince Quato. I am a year older than Prince Somzon and a year younger than Prince Leezolo. Man, everyone on this ship was royal.

I was thinking about how much I missed the fire nation, when Quato's sister- (Yue, I think? ) came walking toward me. I could feel my jaw drop. Her long, red hair was like a master work of art on her head. It had some water tribe hair style- braided hair loopies that hung all around, framing her face. The rest was in more braids and buns and waterfalls of long hair. Her blue eyes were like pools of water. She was wearing a silver and white kimono like thing, and gray slippers.

"Hey, you're Yue, right?" I asked, suddenly hoping my own hair looked cool and my robes were clean. She blushed, and nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Fong?" She asked. I could only nod dumbly. We stared at each other for a while, and then I realized I looked like a total idiot. I had to make conversation- fast!

"So… you're Quato's sister?"

"Yep."

"Um… are you a bender?"

"Nope."

"Oh… cool… same here…"

"Oh… so how old are you?"

"Just turned 14."

"Cool."

"You?"

"12 ½ " I smiled. So she was a year and a half younger than me. I wanted to know more about her.

"You wanna go… do something together?" I asked feebly. She smiled.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Oh.. I don't know… we could find something to do!?" She laughed.

"I'd love to." She said, "See you around." Then she walked away, a smile still on her face. There was one on mine, too. Suddenly, this ship wasn't that boring.

Normal Pov

Dear Onna,

How are you? How's the Kyoshi Warrior training going? I bet you'll be even better than my mom. (Don't tell her I said that!) Anyways, I miss you. I know I've only known you for a week or two, and I know we're moving fast, but- Do you want to be my girlfriend? I promise to take it slow if you want to. Write back!

-Quato

That was 3 days ago. Quato missed Onna so much that he couldn't even believe it. It really had been love at first sight. He had sent out his Dad's messenger hawk (Hawky Jr) to Onna, and she still hadn't replied. What if she had already forgotten about him?

"Hey Quato." A voice said. Somzon walked into the room, drinking a glass of hot tea. Quato looked up.

"He Somzon," He said, "How are you and Kya doing?" Somzon blushed, and shot back,

"How are you and Onna doing?" That made Quato sigh.

"I don't know," He told Somzon, "She hasn't written back yet." Somzon cocked his head, and then looked Quato in the eye.

"It's only been 3 days. And you know, your messenger hawk arrived a few hours ago…" Quato's face sprung into a hopeful expression.

"Thanks! Tell Kya I say hi." He yelled, making Somzon blush again. Quato raced down the corridor, and onto deck where the sun had just set. He looked around, and spotted Mai and Zuko- making out! He shivered, and then cleared his throat. Zuko and Mai jumped apart, and both blushed.

"Do you guys know where my messenger hawk went?" He asked them. Mai nodded.

"Um… yeah. I think he's in the storage room. Quato said thanks, and hurried down to the storage room. He heard Zuko say to Mai, "Now, where were we…" It reminded him of Onna.

He threw opened the door and ran to Hawky Jr. He ripped the note out, and happiness bubbled threw him.

"Dear Quato,

I miss you so much, too. My Kyoshi Warrior training is going great, thank you! Oh, and I would love to be your girlfriend. I know, we are taking it fast- but I'm okay with it, as long as you are. You write back, too!

Your new Girlfriend, Onna"

Quato let out a whoop of happiness, and started dancing around the supply room.

Leezolo's Pov

"Why, Yazaia?" I asked her again. We were sitting on my bed, staring at each other. Her chocolate eyes were still red from crying. Her long fluffy brown hair was wet with tears. I still didn't understand why she had worked for Azula. Yazaia looked up at me.

"She said it was the only way to protect you." She said for the a millionth time. I couldn't get anything else out of her, so I shrugged it over and kissed her on the lips, instead. Her taste filled my mouth, and I felt dizzy. Vanilla and cinnamon. That's what she tasted like. Vanilla and cinnamon. Yazaia pulled herself a little closer to me. We kept kissing. I had missed her so, so, so, so, so, so much! Suddenly, her soft lips let go of mine. I looked at her, confused.

"What is that?" She asked. I noticed to what she was pointing to, and gasped. Shoot! She wasn't supposed to see it yet! It wasn't even done! Before I could stop her, Yazaia walked over to the table and picked up the red, velvet choker that had a small golden pendent on it.

"Is this…. A betrothal necklace?!" She exclaimed. My heart skipped a beat. I could feel the heat rise to my face. I had started it early, and I wanted to propose to her on her 16th birthday, which was in a month. Mine was in one week.

"Yes." I said. She gazed at me, and she looked… hurt?

"Oh." She said, "So… who?" I suddenly realized. She thought I was proposing to someone else! No, no, no! I had to set her straight.

"You." I said. She gasped, and then her face broke out in a smile. She rushed over to me, and hugged me tight. I smiled into her hair.

"I was going to ask you on your birthday, because then you'd finally be 16." I told her. She let go of me, and grinned.

"Maybe we can do it a little early." She said, a sly look on her face.

"What?" I asked, feeling dumb. She rolled her eyes.

"Ask the BIG Question. The one you were going to ask in about a month…." I grinned, and grabbed the betrothal necklace.

"Yazaia, even though I'm not supposed to ask this until you turn 16… will you marry me?" She grabbed my neck, and crushed her lips to mine. When she finally let go, she gave the answer I had dreamed about.

"Yes, Leezolo. I will be honored to marry you." My heart sped up in happiness, and we kissed again. I hope she's okay with being the nations next Fire Lady!

Kya's Pov

We were finally home! The ship pulled up to the Great Walls of The South Pole, and everyone had thrown a party! It was weird, being back home, though. Me, Yue, and Quato had to go to school every few days, which meant I had less time to practice Airbending, and more importantly, less time with Somzon.

Yue had met this cute guy named Fong, whose dad was the captain of Zuko's ship. They were staying so they could eventually take Somzon home.

Quato was writing letters to Onna daily, and she was writing back just as fast. Ah, love!

It was a cold, clear night. (Just like every other.) The stars were out and it was a full moon, so I could see waterbenders everywhere around me, practicing. I was sitting on the roof, and just watching them, when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Hey, Ky." It was Somzon. He kissed me on the cheek, and then sat down next to me. We sat like that for a while.

"Leezolo proposed to Yazaia." Somzon finally said. I looked at him with surprise.

"Really, That's great! When's the wedding?"

"I don't know." He said. I shivered, I wasn't wearing a parka, just my kimono. Somzon wrapped his arms around me, and heated me up with his firebending.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He smiled. We sat like that for about a minute, then Somzon broke the silence again.

"We're leaving tomorrow." He said. I gasped, and sat up straight to look at him.

"What? Why?" I asked, "You can't stay longer?"  
"My dad has to get back to the Fire Nation, he's been away too long." He answered. I pouted.

"That stinks." I said, "I'll miss you so much." He kissed me again. I snuggled into his chest. Taking in the warmth.

"Kya?" He asked.

"Hmm?" I questioned sleepily. I shifted closer to him.

"I love you." He said. I wasn't tired any more.

"I love you, too." I answered. Then he looked uncomfortable. I was confused.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"No, really?"

"Well, while we're on the topic of love… and marriage…"

"Yeah…"

"Well… my dad said that if I had found my one true love, we could arrange the wedding now. That's what Leezolo did, he arranged it 2 years ago, when he met Yazaia. When he was 13. Just like me…"

"Yeah?" I said, Somzon was blushing the color of a cherry. I wonder why?

'"Well… I have found my true love… you. So… when you're 16… would you like to… marry me?"

Wow. Now I knew why he was blushing! I couldn't believe what I was saying, but I said it.

"Sure…" I said. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, cool… thanks." He said. Suddenly I got an odd urge, and I think he got it too, because suddenly we were making out, then and there. I couldn't believe it- I'm 12 ½, and I already had my first boyfriend, 3rd or 4th kiss, and now I was getting married!

"I love you, Kya."

"I love you, Somzon."

THE END!!!! THE END!!!! THE END!!!! THE END!!!! THE END!!!! THE END!!!! THE END!!!!

_THE END!!!! THE END!!!! Ah, 2 wedding proposals in one story! :) SO FLUFFY!!!! I can't believe I finally finished this! I know, I know, it took me FOREVER to update like 2 weeks, I'm so sorry! Maybe it was worth it? Maybe? _

_Please review! You will not get credit in the next chapter because… there are no more! But still, please, review! (PLEASE?) _

_Thanks so much to all of you for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed my story :) _

_-KC_


End file.
